Befreiung
by Alexx
Summary: Celebríans Befreiung aus der Gefangenschaft. Düster und gewalttätig.


Befreiung

Celebrían erwachte, als sich vor der Tür ihres Kerkers Schritte näherten. Wie immer kroch sie in eine Ecke des Raumes und zog die Fetzen um sich, die von ihrer Kleidung übriggeblieben waren. Sie wußte genau, das das nichts nützte, aber es dauerte dann ein paar Sekunden länger, bis sie sie zur Tür hinausgeschleift hatten. Und sie hatte gelernt, einfach alles zu tun, um den Beginn hinauszuzögern.

Zuerst war es anders gewesen, denn die Orks hatten eine gewisse Scheu vor ihr empfunden. Sie wurde eingesperrt und man ließ sie hungern, aber man hatte sich ihr nicht genähert. Sie wußte nicht, daß unter den Orks der Glaube verbreitet war, daß man auf der Stelle starb, wenn man versuchte, einer Elbin Gewalt anzutun. Dann war eines Tages eine fremde Orkhorde durchgezogen und hatte die hiesigen Orks wegen dieses Aberglaubens verspottet. Da ließen diese Celebrían holen und forderten die Fremden auf, ihre Behauptung zu beweisen. Dies taten sie. Einer nach dem anderen. Celebrían war wie versteinert. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß ihr dies passierte. Es war undenkbar. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Und doch geschah es. Und es geschah _ihr_. Und es geschah _immer wieder_.

Die Orks waren brutal und dabei von einer geradezu beiläufigen Grausamkeit. Sie hatten Spaß daran, ihr am ganzen Körper weh zu tun, wobei sie einen für Wesen ihrer Art ungewöhnlichen Erfindungsreichtum an den Tag legten. Es waren immer mehrere, die sie festhielten, während sich einer zwischen ihre Beine zwängte, so daß sie keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu wehren. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen, zwang sich, nicht zu schreien, keine Regung zu zeigen. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr die Tränen aus den Augen quollen und daß sie vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Aber schreien wollte sie nicht. Und das hielt sie durch. Die ganze Zeit.

Als sie mit ihr fertig waren, ließen sie sie einfach auf dem Boden liegen und setzten ihr Gelage fort, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Einige Zeit später verspürte sie einen Tritt in die Seite - und diesmal schrie sie auf, weil ihre Wunde getroffen worden war. Ein Ork bedeutete ihr, in ihre Zelle zurückzukehren. Sie versuchte, aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine wollten sie nicht tragen - und so kroch sie den ganzen Weg zurück, getrieben von den Fußtritten ihres Wächters.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß fiel, rollte sie sich in einer Ecke auf dem kahlen Steinfußboden zusammen und beschloß, nicht zu weinen. Es dauerte zehn Sekunden, bis die Tränen kamen und sie von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt wurde. Soviel zur Entschlußfestigkeit einer Elbin, dachte sie wütend und heulte noch lauter. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut und die Flüssigkeit der Orks aus ihrem Körper rannen und auf ihren Schenkeln langsam trockneten und empfand Ekel vor sich selbst. Sie weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, dann lag sie still und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Einsamkeit umgab sie wie ein Mantel aus Stein. Auf der Rückseite des Mondes hätte sie sich nicht so allein gefühlt wie hier. Wo war Elrond, wo waren die, die sie liebten? Zweifel stiegen in ihr auf. Würde sie mit Elrond so zusammenleben können wie früher, nach dem, was ihr geschehen war? Oder wäre es besser, tot zu sein? Sollte sie ihren Körper freiwillig verlassen - als Elbin stand ihr diese Möglichkeit offen - oder ausharren in der Hoffnung auf Rettung? Sie beschloß, sich noch nicht aufzugeben. Aber ihr war klar, daß dieser eine, letzte Ausweg, der ihr blieb, mit der Zeit immer verlockender werden würde.

Von diesem Tag an kamen die Orks immer wieder, um sie zu holen. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit war damit zu rechnen. Nicht daß die Zeit von Bedeutung gewesen wäre, denn in der fensterlosen Zelle ging jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihre Wunde blieb unbehandelt und heilte schlecht. Das wenige Wasser, das sie erhielt, war meist faulig; die spärliche Nahrung würgte sie schnell herunter, ohne sie genauer anzuschauen oder darüber nachzudenken, was es sein mochte. Für ihre Notdurft gab es ein Loch im Boden, das manchmal verstopft war. Doch wenn sie von den Orks gepeinigt worden war, verlor sie oft die Kontrolle über ihre Körperfunktionen und beschmutzte sich. Waschen konnte sie sich nicht und so nahm sie mit der Zeit einen Geruch an, der wohl selbst den Orks zuviel wurde, denn ab und zu überschüttete ihr Wächter sie mit einem Eimer Wasser.

Sie begann, die einzelnen Orks zu unterscheiden, mehr dadurch, wie sie stanken und wie sie mit ihr umgingen als durch ihr Aussehen. Einige waren weniger brutal als andere und sie merkte, daß sie versuchte, diesen zu gefallen, ihnen entgegenzukommen. "Was muß ich tun, damit ihr mich wie ein lebendes Wesen behandelt," dachte sie, wenn sie in die höhnisch grinsenden, geifernden Fratzen blickte. Die meisten waren nur darauf aus, sie zu erniedrigen, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie lernte, daß es besser war, zu schreien und zu jammern, denn wenn sie still blieb, schien dies ihre Peiniger nur anzuspornen, ihr immer unaussprechlichere Dinge anzutun.

Mit der Zeit brachte sie es nicht mehr fertig, ihren Geist wandern zu lassen, während sie von ihnen benutzt wurde. Anfangs war ihr das oft gelungen. Sie hatte sich gezwungen, alles auszublenden und an etwas anderes zu denken. Nicht an Imladris, nicht an Elrond, nicht an ganz persönliche Dinge. Aber an schattige Wälder, murmelnde Bäche und kühles Gras unter ihren Füßen. An weiße Vögel, die vor der Unendlichkeit des Himmels entlangzogen. An die Freiheit. Doch mit der Zeit begannen selbst diese Erinnerungen zu verblassen. Die ganze Welt reduzierte sich auf ihre Zelle, auf die Höhle der Orks und auf das, was ihr angetan wurde. Die Alpträume, in denen sich alles endlos wiederholte, wurden immer häufiger und raubten ihr selbst das Vergessen im Schlaf.

Und jetzt kamen sie wieder, um sie zu holen. Als ob die Fußtritte vor der Kerkertür wie ein Auslöser wirkten, wußte Celebrían plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit, daß nun die Zeit gekommen war, ihren Körper zu verlassen. In gewisser Weise kam diese Entscheidung als Erlösung. Elrond würde es verstehen, da war sie sich sicher. Innerlich bereitete sie sich vor. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Nein, nach allem, was geschehen war, würde es sehr schnell gehen.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und eine hohe Gestalt, größer und schlanker als ein Ork, zeichnete sich vor dem durch Fackeln erhellten Gang ab. "Mutter?" fragte zögernd eine vertraute Stimme.

"Elrohir!" Ihre Stimme versagte. Sie konnte den Namen nicht laut aussprechen, er formte sich nur in ihren Gedanken, aber Elrohir verstand sie sofort.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem in der Ecke kauernden Bündel und sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich. "Mutter!" Dann hielt er sie in seinen Armen. "Elladan! Schnell! Hierher!"

Elladan stürzte in den Raum und schreckte zurück, als er seine Mutter sah. "Oh, gütiger Eru!" flüsterte er entsetzt. Dann ließ er sein Messer fallen, das schwarz war von Blut, riß seinen Umhang von den Schultern und hüllte Celebrían sanft darin ein. Zusammen halfen sie ihr auf und stützten sie. Sie konnte kaum laufen, aber mit Hilfe ihrer Söhne schaffte sie kleine Schritte. Langsam führten sie sie durch den Gang und durch die größeren Räume dahinter. Überall lagen tote und schwer verwundete Orks, von Elbenpfeilen durchbohrt oder mit Elbenmessern erstochen. Elrohirs Kopf war von Haß wie benebelt. Er ging noch einmal von einem Ork zum anderen und schnitt jedem die Kehle durch, um ganz sicherzugehen. Keine dieser Bestien durfte am Leben bleiben. Keine.

Als sie den Eingang erreichten und Celebrían zum erstenmal seit Wochen wieder das Tageslicht sah, blieb sie blinzelnd stehen. Irgendwo schnaubten Pferde. Bienen summten und Blütenduft umwehte sie. Eine Drossel sang in der Nachmittagssonne. Aber die Welt war jetzt anders als vorher. Nein, sagte sie sich, die Welt ist dieselbe geblieben. _Ich_ bin eine andere geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr die, die ich einmal war, deshalb kann für mich nichts mehr so sein wie früher. Nie wieder.

"Es ist vorbei, Mutter. Es ist zu Ende. Komm jetzt." drängte Elladan. Elrohir war schon bei den Pferden.

Sie blickte zurück in die düstere Höhle, wo die Leichen ihrer Folterer wie schwarze Schatten lagen und sie erkannte, daß diese schwarzen Schatten für immer in ihrem Herzen leben würden.

Nein, es war nicht zu Ende. Es würde niemals zu Ende sein. Es hatte gerade erst angefangen.

* * * * * * *


End file.
